Aikatsu!: My Idol Story
is a new Aikatsu Season by FairySina, based on a dream she once had. The story focuses on the Ichigo Generation of the Aikatsu series and their new idol friend. As of April 2017, the series will be taken over by Chinatsu Kiseki Plot : Episode List Anne is a 15-year-old girl who visits Tokyo for the first time. She is waiting with a friend for the rain to stop when she meets the popular idol Sakura Kitaoji, whom she starts talking which. As the sonn-to-be Top Idol Ichigo Hoshimiya passes their way, Anne is asked if she wants to perform on stage with Ichigo. A whole new world opens to the young girl! Characters Main Characters Starlight Idols * - A young girl from Germany who went to visit Tokyo for a few days. On the trip, she met some idols of the Starlight Academy and with that, her idol adventure started. Usually, Anne is a calm and closed young girl who can't talk openly with others. But when music comes her way, she changes almost completely. * - A student from Starlight Academy who just lost the Starlight Queen Cup and had returned from the USA to Tokyo. She is a bright girl who loves to eat, especially strawberry Parfaits. Ichigo is a cute idol, who prefers the cute brand Angely Sugar. * - The idol professor of Starlight Academy and Ichigo's best friend. Aoi knows everything about idols and is ready to find out more, that's why she is sometimes referred as by others. Aoi is a cool idol, who prefers the brand Futuring Girl. * - and unit partner of Ichigo and Aoi. Ran is a sexy idol, who prefers the sexy brand Spicy Ageha. * - "Love You", Otome is a sweet girl who likes everything that is pop, sweet and cute. She has a pretty childish personality and usually calls people with the suffix "-tan". Otome is a pop idol, who prefers the brand Happy Rainbow. * - A mysterious idol who lives and loves the life of a vampire. She claims to be a "descendant of vampires who shares the blood of the great Count Dracula". Yurika is a cool idol, who uses the cool brand LoLi GoThiC. * - A calm and collected idol, which Anne met while waiting in Tokyo. Sakura supports Anne with everything she might need help with. Sakura comes from a famous kabuki theatre troupe family and as a result has learned many ancient Japanese arts ever since her childhood. Sakura is a cute idol who uses Aurora Fantasy as her brand. * - A returnee and "super idol", she is in the same year as Ichigo. Kaede comes from America where she has appeared in many commercials for her father's high class American sushi chain, "Kaede Sushi". Kaede is a pop idol who uses Magical Toy as their primary brand. Dream Academy * * * Moonlight Office * - A former Starlight idol, who left the school, to promote her own career. Mizuki now owns her own idol office, which is called Moonlight Office. Mizuki is a sexy idol who uses her own brand Love Moonrise. Supporting Characters * - Other Characters Aikatsu System Brands *Western Sunset Coords Music Other *Idol Aura *Constellation System *Aikatsu Phone Units *Twinklous「トゥインクルーズ」 Specials * Trivia *This story seems to play parallel to the events of season two. Category:Aikatsu! My Idol Story Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:KisekiSeries Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Hickmanm